


Romance Points

by Lirillith



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People, and dating, are significantly more confusing than video games, but they're worth the learning curve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Points

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill, taking place in some no-despair-no-murder-no-Monobear AU. OP wanted fluffy, cute, awkward porn, and I like writing fluffy, cute, awkward porn.

Chiaki's not like an old-school RPG protagonist, needing for her love interest to get sick or kidnapped for her to realize how she feels, but all the same, it kind of sneaks up on her. Probably because she wasn't paying attention. She just notices, one day, that she doesn't mind tearing herself away from a game to talk to Hinata... or, okay, she _minds,_ but not as much as when it's most other people. Sometimes she's even happy to do it. He may not get all of her gaming references, but he just kind of rolls with it. He doesn't make a big fuss about them, or about how long it takes her to respond sometimes when she has her mind on a game.

She likes him. And she thinks he likes her, too. He always makes an effort to spend time with her, to help her, and he even tries playing games with her and laughs it off when he loses. And he tries to improve, too, not just button-mash to humor her. She can't bring herself to go easy on him, but she can set it up so that he and Souda or Tsumiki are playing against each other, and coach them both, so that it's fair. He's always offering her gifts, whether it's snacks and drinks or vintage games and peripherals. "I saw this and thought of you," he'll say, which makes sense when it's a handheld game, not so much when it's a tee-shirt with random words in English. But maybe that's the point? If even tee-shirts that aren't about games make him think of her...?

It could just be friendship, of course, but he's definitely the most obvious love interest for her. Unless he's in a BL game with Komaeda, of course, or maybe Souda. But it's starting to feel like she's _his_ love interest; the gifts and all that seem very dating-sim. Right? Or maybe she's thinking of social links in other games; dating sims all kind of blur together for her, a haze of pretty, nonsensical boys and girls. You say something nice to the one you picked out and they get mad, you think you're romancing the childhood friend and then you end up in bed with the mysterious transfer student instead, or with nobody at all. But if a dating sim is what Hinata's playing, that makes it easier to figure out what he's up to. He's trying to build up relationship points.

That's the part of dating sims and social links that she gets; figuring out the logic of what will accrue them is where she always trips up. It's one of the few things that's easier in real life. When she teaches Tsumiki how to play simple fighting games and old platformers — from the very basics, D-pad or joystick and buttons — and sees the habitual worried look turn into a smile as it starts making sense, she thinks that maybe earning relationship points goes both ways. Like in the Sims. You tell a joke that offends the other person or just falls flat and you both lose points; you play a game together and you both gain them. Hinata gives her an obscure Famicom game and when she smiles, he smiles back. He beats her in a fighting game match for once and she's actually proud of him. She catches him staring when she changes into her bathing suit for a day at the beach and she's flattered; Ibuki notices too, so it's not just her imagination.

He likes her. She's pretty sure of it. The question is how you actually set up the relationship flags to take the next step. There are no save files she can work from; if she makes the wrong choice she can't reload and fix it, and that's weirdly paralyzing. Maybe not so weird. Maybe that's the problem he's having, too, because he's always checking on her in the cafeteria — _I want to make sure you eat,_ he'll say. _And breathe_ — or bringing her snacks in the evenings when she's in the rec room or her dorm room. Yet nothing's changing. Then one Sunday he offers to take her to a used electronics shop he found; she's touched and excited even before she realizes it might pass for a date. He helps her comb through the bargain bins even though this isn't his kind of thing at all, and they buy him a used DS — he's actually willing to take a pink one, but he grabs black when they find one of those instead — so they can play against, or with, each other back at school. And on the crowded evening train back home, he holds the bags and watches over her shoulder as she plays a detective game.  She may just possibly have picked it because on the way to the store, he was getting a bit of motion sickness watching her play an action game. The train hits a bump or a junction or something — it's not like she's paying attention to where they're going — and he catches her with an arm around her shoulders as she stumbles.

It's a cutscene, no question.  When she stumbled, she turned enough towards him that they're facing other; with their faces close together, all she can see is his eyes, and it seems like they stay that way for a really long time. She can feel her heart beating. And then the train jostles them again and she headbutts him in the sternum. "Are you okay?" he asks, as she rubs her forehead, then pats his chest.  He does have a very nice chest.

"I've liked you for a while," she says. "I thought I should tell you." It's not like you get an achievement for holding out till the sakura are in bloom, or Valentine's Day. No reason not to just get it over with the minute the option becomes available, while her heart's still going nuts, rather than having to work up to that mode all over again.

"Okay," he says, then, "Wait."

"What?"

"I... uh." He's all red. It'd be nice to have time-lapse photography of that, because it seemed to happen while her eyelids were shut in a blink. "I like you too. I wasn't expecting you to just say it like that."

She tilts her head, considering. _No achievements in real life, Hinata,_ she thinks, but she's not sure he'd get it at the moment, even if he might when they're both less flustered. Save it for later. "Why not?"

He opens his mouth to say something, closes it, covers it with one hand — he's going to trip if he's not careful, because that was the hand he was using to hold the pole, his other arm still around her like he forgot it existed — and then the polite mechanical voice announces the train's next stop and he grabs the pole again. He looks over her head, reading the ads hanging from the ceiling as if they're the most fascinating things in the world, and she returns her attention to her game, leaning ever so slightly into his arm and smiling to herself. They've activated a romance flag; they'll sort the rest out later.

 

"So that was our first date," she says, as they're sorting out their purchases on the table in her dorm room.

"What? No, no way. I can do better than that!"

"Aw, but I liked this one." Chiaki pouts a little, and his ears kind of turn red; he stammers something indistinct about movies and flees. Then he has to come back for his DS, and she grabs his sleeve. She needs to think fast, before he gets away again. "...let's go to a museum," she says. She's been thinking of picking up one of the Civ games again, and it'd be fun to point at things in the museum and say _I invented that a lot earlier,_ whether Hinata understands what she's talking about or not. "Or... an amusement park?" She can try not to think about management games — _here's why you need to keep the lines short_ — and getting into brawls with a ferris wheel as a background. Or the date and the mini-games in Final Fantasy VII. Pretty harmless, though, no shootouts or anything. Zombies? Zombies get everywhere. People at amusement parks kind of act like zombies anyway. Zombies with candy.

"Amusement park, okay," Hinata says. "Next weekend." Then he runs away again.

He gets braver after that, though. For the rest of the week, he goes back to the usual routine of bringing her snacks and juice and stuff during their time off, with the difference that now he can't seem to stop smiling at her, like nothing makes him happier than watching her eat Pringles. She gets him started on Dragon Quest 9 so they can play together, and actually does her homework while he plays, so they're both happy. That weekend, they go to the amusement park, and she really does _try_ not to play park management sims in her head, but it's hard not to when they have to wait in lines. Hinata's quiet all day, kind of tense and nervous — she can notice things like that even when she's rearranging the park in her head — so neither of them is making conversation.

When it gets dark, he suddenly leads the way to Ferris wheel, which has its lights on and is sporting a really epic line. She should have made him bring his DS or PSP. The silly boy doesn't have a 3DS.  In retrospect, she should have insisted he get one when they were at the secondhand shop, even if they had to go somewhere else to find it. She should have brought one for each of them and given him something to play. Maybe he's afraid of heights or roller coasters, she thinks, or something like that. But he should have said something if he was. "Are you okay?" she finally asks him, after a little while of watching the people in her mental amusement park move happily between rides, unhindered by that stupid, poorly-placed popcorn stand.

"Yes! Fine!" he blurts out, and laughs awkwardly. "Too bad the line is so long, huh?"

Shorter lines would increase happiness and eventually ticket sales. More rides, to distribute the population more evenly? Does he want her to say something of her own about how the line is so long? "...too bad," she agrees.

He only gets stranger when they're finally seated in their own gondola. He's fidgeting and looking at his hands, not around him. "You're not afraid of heights, right? I should have asked," he says.

"No," she says, then "It'll be nice to see the whole park." She wonders if she'll need to explain why, but he just sighs in a vaguely affirmative way. Maybe he's bored. They should have gone to the museum instead. Fewer lines. Maybe if she'd had him try out Civ he would have understood.  The school laptops aren't designed for gaming, but they could easily play one of the older installments.

Then he scoots closer to her, until their shoulders are touching, and he covers her hand, on the seat between them, with his. Oh, _that's_ why he's nervous, she realizes, and she smiles to herself, mentally saves her progress, and then turns toward him and closes her eyes. It takes him so long to touch their lips together she starts to worry he might have fallen out of the gondola, but his hand's still on hers, warm and a little sweaty, and then his lips finally brush over her mouth. Just in time, because they've reached their next stop on the wheel and they're both jostled a little as it comes to a stop.

"Good timing," she says, without thinking. Hinata laughs, clearly relieved and back to his old self.

"Totally by accident," he says. "I'm just glad I didn't bite you or anything."

He still looks so happy. "Combos and chains are worth more points, Hinata," she says, and he tries to kiss her a second time while they're both smiling too hard to pucker their lips.

 

With kissing mode unlocked, Chiaki doesn't see any reason for them ever to leave their dorm rooms except to eat and go to classes, and if they stock up enough from the vending machines, they can just eat in one of their rooms. Kiss and play games and nothing else. Hinata _says_ that sounds great, but he still makes her come to the cafeteria for food a couple of times a day. Now they sit together at lunch — sometimes with Souda (who's making all kinds of grouchy, envious remarks) sometimes with Mikan or Ibuki or Sonia (who has all kinds of questions about Japanese courtship customs that make Hinata say "ummmm" all the time) or some combination of his friends and hers. She needs to try to talk more, she decides, watching Hinata laugh at Souda's whining. He likes talking. If he can try games, she can try talking. Probably.

A good way to start might be combining the two, so she enlists Mikan and Souda in a game of Bomberman with them after classes are over that day, with one purple DS borrowed from Tanaka and supposedly enchanted with powerful arcane wards, and one pink one with a Mochi Mochi Princess skin from Yamada. When everyone's talking about the game itself she doesn't have to think as long about what to say. She can grind levels in conversation that way.

That's part of the plan. The other part is a little more embarrassing, because Mikan spends a lot of time in the school infirmary, both patching herself up and just helping out, and that's the best place to get a bunch of free condoms.

 

 _You're a ninja, Nanami,_ she tells herself. It's more motivating if you use your family name. Or at least it feels more like a coach is yelling at you, which is about the same thing. _You're a rogue. You're a thief and the boss has the only version of this item in the game. You're in Metal Gear Solid._ It'd be nice if she could cover herself up with a box, but nope. She has to come into the nurse's office, acting like she's not nervous, and make conversation with Mikan, and sneak condoms out of the big "Please take one!" bowl, which is there because the faculty and staff of Hope's Peak frown on illicit sexual activity and strongly encourage all students to focus on their studies, but the nurse is realistic about what teenagers will be doing in soundproofed rooms in coed dorms.

She's lucky. The real, official, registered nurse — Chiaki has never learned her name, everybody just goes to Mikan — is out, and Mikan's busy, tweezing gravel out of an awful-looking leg injury for a bikerish-looking boy with a large but flattened pompadour who curses loudly the whole time. Chiaki can't tell if he's cursing at Mikan, at the pain, or at the hall-monitor type who's standing by talking about the importance of school regulations against this kind of thing, but none of them are paying attention to her. She can't believe her luck, even as she whisks condoms into her bag amongst her handhelds and game manuals. Then the injured boy asks, "What's that chick doing there?" and Chiaki freezes.

"Oh! Nanami! I— I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Mikan seems flustered. It probably sucks for her to switch from nurse mode to socializing, just like it sucks for Chiaki to be dragged out from gaming to socializing.

"That's... okay," Chiaki says, slowly, like somebody who didn't jump a foot a few seconds ago. "You were busy. I was just waiting."

"Did— what did— how can I help? What did you need? I'm sorry I was busy!"

"It was just about that..." She's trying to think. Pause button, rifle through the menu. At least people are used to her taking her time. "About the English assignment? I'll just ask Hinata. Don't worry about it."

Mikan giggles an "okay" at that. At first Chiaki couldn't figure out why Mikan always did that, but she thinks it's a combination of nervous laughter and relief when she's off the hook. She's a good student, but she always apologizes in case her answers are all wrong whenever they do homework together. "Hey," the rough-looking boy says. "Can I go already?"

"No, and don't you dare move," Mikan orders him. "Just because I've cleaned the scrape doesn't mean you're ready to go. I still need to disinfect it and apply the dressing, and _you_ need to take it easy..."

Chiaki zips up her backpack and drifts out of the room to the sound of Mikan and the hall monitor scolding the patient. Victory fanfare! She has her loot. And she's going to hide her loot in her sock drawer since she doesn't have any treasure chests. Just because you've stocked up on healing items doesn't mean you have to head straight out for your dungeon crawl.

 

Hinata comes by her room that night with a couple of rice balls, which is how she realizes she missed dinner. "Sorry," she says, letting him in. "I got caught up..." In about three games at once. Four, for a little while. When she's in her room, it's hard not to multitask, especially when she's relieved and excited about something that she's not going to blurt out in front of her boyfriend. Probably.

"'Sokay," he says, passing them on to her. "Mikan said you needed help with something?"

"Oh, yeah, kinda. When did you run into Mikan?" She bites into the first rice ball.

"Just, uh... around," he says. He seems to be avoiding her eyes. While he's looking around her room, he notices her desk. "Three games at once?"

"I couldn't help it," she protests. Had he gone on the same mission she had? She smiles to herself. "I think I figured out my English lesson, though."

He's over being embarrassed, at least, and he brushes off some rice that stuck to her chin. "While playing three games?"

"Just one. The others came after. And before, a little."

"I still think you're amazing," he says, smiling at her in that way that makes her have to blush and look down and that always resets anything she might be playing in her head. She goes over to sit on the bed to eat the second rice ball, and he joins her. "That and how good you are at math... but I guess the games help with that?"

"Kinda. It makes it feel like geometry's useful, anyway."

He lays back on the bed, arms behind his head. "You really have leveled up in conversation," he says, looking up at her. She makes a pouty face; he'd laughed at the idea the first time she mentioned it to him. "No, I mean it! I'm not making fun of you about it. It makes sense."

"I told you it did." She tries to sulk while eating. The secret's in chewing angrily. She's not actually that mad, but it did hurt her feelings a little when that happened.

"And you were right and I was wrong. Okay?" She stuffs the last of the rice in her mouth. "C'mon, Nanami..." he says, smiling. "I wasn't trying to pick on you. It was just a compliment. It's like if you told me I'd gotten better at games, not that I have."

She relents. Him and his smiling. He doesn't actually do it that often — not this smile, which she only sees when they're alone — so she doesn't have much chance to build up a resistance. "You're getting better at some games." She lays down on her side, propped up on one elbow so she can look at him.

"And you're getting better too. You always used to take a while to answer me when I said anything," he continues. "Now you almost never do. And you've been getting a lot better at paying attention to several people at once, you know?"

"I've been practicing. Just like you with games."

"I have a lot more motivation now," he says, touching her face. She tries to smooth down that one part of his hair that always sticks up, and leans in to kiss him.

Making out on the bed is the greatest part of the fact they're at a boarding school, if you ask her. For one thing, it's a _bed,_ so they don't have to worry about finding a place when they decide to put those condoms to use. Or do anything else. It's easy to undo his tie when they're on their sides like this, and the bow at her neck, and he can keep running his hands all over her while she's doing it. And eventually one of them can roll over on top of the other one. Her, this time. He's just running his hands over her slowly, no rush, ready to do it all evening, and there have been times that they have, but she's feeling all determined and exploratory after her successful condom raid, so she starts unbuttoning his shirt. Then she can't get it off, so he has to sit up, but that seems to be his cue to get more fired up, too, and so pretty soon she's shirtless as well, like they have to keep things even. "I'm going to win," she tells him. "I have more things to take off than you do."

"It's not strip poker," he mumbles into her neck. She's still on top of him, and while it's not the first time she's felt him all hard like this, it seems different, this time, probably because she's already decided she's going to do something about it. Also the fact she's straddling his lap, which is kind of uncomfortable but also means his erection's pressing against her inner thigh. There's that, too. "It's more like I think it's okay to take off your shirt after you take off mine," he says, apparently not noticing how she's distracted.

"We should try strip poker," she says, even though she has no reason to believe she'd be any good at card games. He's rolling down her thigh-highs, probably because he doesn't want to deal with her bra — the first time they got this far it completely defeated him, and she was giggling too much to unhook it for him for several minutes, which kind of annoyed him, so they'd just played Mario Kart for the rest of the evening. That's not going to happen this time.

This time, she just does it for him. "There," she says. "Phase two of the boss battle."

"You say that like it's a joke," he says, abandoning her socks to cup her breasts in both hands. It's not so much that it feels especially good — he's just holding them — as it is that it's exciting to have gotten this far. No one else has ever touched her like this. Her heart's pounding, and he can probably feel it. Especially since, as the seconds go on, he just keeps holding them.

"You can do things with them, you know," she suggests.

"I know. I know." He sounds like someone's just told him the math test is today, not next week. "Just, uh, just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay," she says. She waits for a second, fiddling with that one piece of hair — 'idiot hair,' she doesn't really get why it's called that — but waiting is boring and it'd be rude to start gaming in her head under the circumstances. So she kisses him again, the long, slow kind that always distracts both of them, and it works. She feels his hands moving, and a thumb rubbing over one nipple. His touch is lighter at first than what she'd use on herself, but he's experimenting, carefully, and when he rolls the nipple between his thumb and forefinger she moans into his mouth. She feels his erection twitch against her thigh, and that's almost as good as the things he's doing on purpose.

"That was a good noise?" he asks hopefully.

"Yeah." She's a little breathless, and he's smiling a little, uncertain but proud. "You liked it too, huh?" He opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it. "It's hard not to notice," she adds. "Does it... hurt, or anything?"

"Why would it hurt?"

"I dunno, just seems like it might... sticking out like that?" She shifts her weight, but freezes at his sudden intake of breath.

"It feels really good, actually," he says, sounding a little bit strangled.

"So we should actually just keep doing the same things..." She rocks her hips against his, and he buries his face in her neck and groans. She's not sure which gets to her more, the sound he made or the feeling of his hardness pressing between her legs, but as she keeps going, she's definitely liking the way it feels. Liking it a lot. He's running his hands over her back, and grabbing her rear, while she's making little noises in amongst her heavy breathing; it's almost embarrassing, but it feels too good to think about that much, until he pulls back a little and puts his hands on her shoulders. "We should probably stop," he says.

"What? Why?"

"Umm... because I don't have a change of pants in here." He looks away from her as he says it, reddening a bit — he was pretty flushed already — and while it takes a second for his meaning to sink in, she giggles when it does, and climbs off of him.

"Next time," Chiaki suggests. "In your room."

"Hey, I'm not the hermit here," he protests, but she's not going to bother arguing with him about that. She just goes for his belt, and he doesn't stop her. It turns out to be a lot easier than her bra hooks seemed to be for him. Inspired, she undoes his fly, and without a word, he lifts his hips to help peel off his pants and underwear. "So that's what they look like when they're not pixelated," she says before she can stop herself.

"I shouldn't ask. I don't think I want to know."

"I got Sonia into VNs. She ran into some confusing slang," Chiaki says absently, wrapping her hand lightly around his erection. It feels smooth, surprisingly so, though she's not sure what she was expecting. It's like that up until the head, which feels softer, almost squishy; he sucks in his breath sharply when she squeezes there, and she looks up in alarm.

"No, that was good," he says. "You can be pretty, um, assertive with it. It won't break or anything."

"Really? Okay..." She's more interested in getting the hang of the controls first. It has some range of movement, though not as much as she might have expected considering the term "joystick." It doesn't seem to hurt him when she moves it around, so she can't resist: Up toward his navel, up again, down, down, left, right, left, right, and he's laughing before she even taps each of his nipples.

"That's... what was that code you were telling me about?"

"The Konami code. I didn't think you'd recognize it!" She beams at him.

He grins back. "Get up here," he says, tugging on her shoulder. She moves up so he can kiss her, but doesn't let go of his erection. She keeps running her hand along it slowly, still getting used to the satiny feel of the skin over something so surprisingly hard, and he takes the lead as they kiss, his tongue probing her mouth. She can feel his hands all over her, her back, her breasts. She wants to see what she's doing, so she breaks the kiss to pay more attention. He moves down to her throat, her neck, the space behind her ear — he's so _distracting_ — and she mumbles, "Hajime?"

"Hmm?" Then he pulls his head back. "You just—"

"If you think it's too soon..." She hasn't stopped her leisurely stroking of his member. Sometimes he has a hard time telling when she's sarcastic, but this time he gets it right away, though he seems too distracted to laugh.

"You have a point." He clears his throat, and adds, "Chiaki." She smiles and kisses him again, and tightens her hand around his member and goes to work in earnest. She feels like she's on the verge of strangling it, or maybe pulling it right off, as she moves her hand, especially when he stops kissing her and buries his face in her chest, but he mumbles "faster" once or twice, and then "good," and then he's just kind of groaning inarticulately. It feels pretty amazing, honestly, being able to do something like this, though she's a little worried about how much of a mess it will make.

Less than she expected, it turns out. Somehow she'd been under the impression it would be hot — was that Sonia's VN about vampires? though you'd think vampires would be just the opposite — and it isn't, and while it does seem to keep coming for a while, there's not that much when he's through. They sit there in silence for a moment, looking at her messy hand — well, Chiaki is, Hinata's just kind of panting — and then she lifts it to her mouth and licks her finger.

"Nanami!" he exclaims, sounding shocked. And she's thinking of him as Hinata, too. Clearly she doesn't need to worry that they'll slip and clue all their friends in.

"What? I'm going to taste it sooner or later. I was curious."

"I... you..." He starts laughing, and then she does, too, while he reaches for the box of tissues on her nightstand. "I need a minute," he says, as they're both mopping up with tissues. She's going to need to launder her blanket late at night sometime. "And then it's your turn."

"Good. But you could find a less sinister way to say it."

"Sinister?"

" _You're next,_ " she growls, making her hands into claws, and he grins and halfway tackles her to the bed again. Then he starts kissing her, so he must have had his minute.

She's still pretty turned on after getting him off, but not so much that she can't notice that her boyfriend's fumbling cluelessly around the waistband of her skirt. "Looking for something?" she asks, nearly biting his lip because he's trying to keep kissing her.

"Does this thing have a zipper, or—"

"On the side." She helpfully unzips it for him, and wriggles unceremoniously out of it and her underpants. Just as well. She didn't plan this well enough to bother wearing cute ones today.

"The side! That's sneaky of it."

"Hidden in a cardboard box," she agrees. He gets that look he always gets when he's deciding whether or not to ask her to explain, and just turns his attention to her legs. He's running his hands up and down her thighs, and while yeah, he's finding some sensitive spots, mostly she's really _aware_ of the way her legs are kind of spread, of the fact they're both undressed, of her treasure trove of condoms in her sock drawer. "Do you want to have sex?" she asks abruptly, just as he kisses the inside of her knee.

"I kind of thought that's what we were doing," he says. "Already. Right now."

"I meant intercourse." The word embarasses her as soon as it's out of her mouth, but every other choice she could think of came out sounding like Souda was saying it, or Owari, or maybe Hanamura. "I mean, that's why I was in the nurse's office earlier talking to Mikan, so I could swipe some condoms..."

"You mean you actually got away with some? I chickened out as soon as she said hello."

"Yeah. Super High School Level Stealth." She was right about him making the attempt, but he's still running his fingers up and down the inside of her thighs, and that keeps her from crowing about it. She squirms a bit. "You're really distracting, Hajime."

He smiles again. "That's the idea." Then he kisses the inside of her thigh again, just above the knee, and again, a bit further up, and she's torn between bringing up the subject again and just wanting him to keep going. He pauses, about midway up, and says to her leg, "I don't think they go bad, do they?"

"Like, after years, maybe..." His breath tickles against her skin. "Or if you keep them in your wallet. Should be fine where they are." He keeps running his thumb back and forth over this one spot on her upper thigh, and she's having a hard time keeping still. "I just thought I'd mention them."

"So you don't mind me doing this?" His fingers just brush aginst her, the outer lips and the slightest pressure on her clit, and she gasps.

"I don't mind," she says breathlessly, which isn't convincingly indifferent at all, and then he lowers his mouth to her and she feels his tongue. "In fact you better not stop," she adds.

She hears him snicker, but he keeps going, light flicks of his tongue against her clit that make her hips buck; it's amazing but not enough, and neither are the long sweeps of his tongue around her outer lips, then inside. She's making those high-pitched noises again, breathing heavily, and she has enough presence of mind to be a little embarrassed about it, though not enough to stifle herself. And then he circles his tongue around her clit again, works one finger slowly inside her and crooks it, and she stops even being embarrassed. Her own sounds, the way she's moving her hips, all feel pretty distant compared to what he's doing between her legs. He's licking her in earnest now, and his hair's too short for her to really hold onto except for the ahoge on top, so she grabs at that and her pillow and holds on.

It's different from how it feels when it's just her and something electronic, but not that different, and it still doesn't _quite_ feel like fireworks, but it does feel a bit like clearing a tough level. And also like her fingers and toes and face are tingling, like she's been wrung out. "There should be a victory theme," she says happily, and he lifts his head and grins at her.

"So that worked?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" She's half-laughing, not so much at him as just because she feels so good, and he moves up and kisses her, smiling hugely. He seems relieved, more than anything, and he doesn't stop smiling even when she makes him hold still so she can wipe off his chin before she kisses him again. Finally he flops over onto his side, next to her, and sighs happily.

"Achievement unlocked?" she says. It's her best guess as to why he's acting the way he's acting, but his answer still surprises her.

"Achievement unlocked."

So he really is learning. "Okay," she says, and nuzzles into his side. She can't think of a better reason to sleep than this.

He has other ideas, though. "I don't mean, like, _check it out, I scored._ I'm just glad I was able to... I'm glad you liked it too."

"'Course I did." She swings one leg over his, wrapping herself around him. Maybe she should clean herself up a bit, she thinks, but she is _really_ sleepy. "Way better than vibrating game controllers. And you scoring is good too, right?" She yawns the last word. "'Sall good."

"Yeah..." he mumbles. She can vaguely feel him stroking her hair. "Vibrating game controllers? Do those really work that way?" he's asking, but she's too close to sleep to actually answer. When she wakes up, she thinks. She'll show him some of her favorites.


End file.
